Large format cameras such as industrial cameras used in the graphic arts or offset plate making cameras require the ability to vary the ratio of image size to object size depending upon the demands of specific jobs. At certain settings of the camera lens with respect to the object plane and the image plane, objectionable rays of light, hereinafter "non-imaging light", find their way from the object plane, through the lens and upon the image plane or light sensitive imaging material. Where the camera design calls for the use of a wide angle lens, the problem is often more troublesome. While baffles may be placed within the camera between the lens and the image plane, the precise location for such baffles as the camera is changed from one ratio to another is difficult and time consuming. Nor is it possible to use a fixed baffle for nonimaging light without blocking imaging light at some desired ratio.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a baffle apparatus for a large format camera which will prevent non-imaging light from reaching the image plane at all settings of the camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a baffle apparatus which will be positioned automatically by the relative movement of the object source and the lens.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a positive acting, accurate mechanism for positioning an adjustable baffle within a camera to intercept non-imaging light coming from the camera lens.
A feature of the present invention is its use of a non-imaging light intercepting baffle which is automatically raised or lowered at each camera adjustment into the path of said light.
Another feature of the present invention is its use of cams linking the supports for the object source and the camera lens to the baffle so that these elements are all actuated at the same time.